Just Around the Corner
by aynechan
Summary: Oneshot story... I don't know how to summarize this cause it really is just a short story... so, if you can, just please read and review...


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hello! I know that I haven't finished my other story yet. I am going to finish that. I just wanted to upload this one cause I made this story for our English one class and I made it like Sakura was the one talking and not me as this was supposed to be a narrative essay…. Hehehe… Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot story.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Just Around the Corner**

By Shimela

A few years ago, I met a guy. He lived in the neighborhood and was always seen walking around, laughing with his friends. Occasionally, I would see him looking at our house. I don't know why though but it seems that when he looks, his smile would always become brighter, or if he's alone, his frown would turn into a weak smile. What he didn't know was that I see him. Everyday, I would go outside the house and stay in our garden which is not really visible from the outside because of those trees and plants that my parents planted. I loved staying there since I was a child, so cool and refreshing. We have this swing that is tied to two trees and there's this gazebo where I usually stayed when it was raining. My mom and dad kept the garden so well that there were a lot of beautiful flowers that makes the place refreshing. I like doing my projects and assignments there too.

One day, I was walking with a friend and we were on our way to my house to do a project. When we turned on our street, there he was again! But this time, he was sitting by the gate of the house across ours. He looked like he was in deep though because he seemed to have a frowning face and was staring at the ground, not moving a muscle.

My friend saw me staring at him as we walked and asked me who he was. I told her that I didn't know his name and that he constantly looks at our house. I wasn't expecting this from her so you can say that I was surprised. "Maybe he likes you…" she said. Yeah right… I was thinking that maybe he'd like to be friends, and wasn't thinking THAT way…! Sigh… Me and my big mouth. I should have just kept it to myself and told no one about it.

Around 5 in the afternoon, my friend left because we had already finished the project an hour ago. When I took her to the gate and saw her leave, I noticed that the guy was walking towards me coming from my left. He approached me and talking to me. "Hi… Um… I'm Syaoran… What's your name?" he asked me. I told him my name then suddenly, silence encircled us for a few seconds. Then we started to talking about some things like the people in the neighborhood and his friends.

It was already 6 o'clock in the evening and we were still outside, talking. We sat at the steps that led to our small gate. At that time, we were still talking like there's no tomorrow. We wouldn't have stopped talking if it weren't for my brother and his best friend who came. After saying our good byes, he walked towards his house and I walking inside with my brother and his best friend teasing me.

We've been like that for another 3 weeks, talking outside, helped me do my assignments. He's just a friend. But a friend who left without telling me. He and his mother moved out of their house a day after I last saw him. I tried asking his friends about him and where he was. But they didn't answer anything sensible.

After a few months, he showed up once again, smiling at me. I greeted him and asked him where he went for the past months. "Sorry I wasn't able to tell you… We moved to the city proper. My mom got a job there and it was hard for her to go there from here." He replied.

I looked at him and said, "So you won't be here often anymore? I've missed you advises… Did you know that they worked…?"

He shook his head and once again smiled at me. "I'm glad you took them…" he said. "Well, I better get going… I still have a lot to visit…" he continued.

"Drop by anytime, alright?" I told him with a smile plastered on my face.

He smiled again, nodded then turned around and left. I, on the other hand, walked towards our gate, went inside the house and went straight to my room and sat at the chair near my window.

There was one thing that I never realized until now. He was a year older than me. That was why he can give out nice and mature advises. He also took my problems in a way that he had already experienced them. While I was thinking about this, I grabbed a picture frame by my night table and stared at it. It was a picture of Syaoran and me that my brother took while we were outside the gate. There, he had his arms around my shoulders and had a really nice smile, we had. Yeah, he was a great friend. A friend that I know I will cherish and never forget.

And after that, we never saw each other again… And now I know that just around the corner, there are always great people with whom you can expect to take care of you just like Syaoran did to me.

Oh, by the way, my name is Kinomoto Sakura and to tell you the truth, I wasn't sure about my feelings for him at that time…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This is really a one-shot story and I do not intend to continue it. I know that it is really, really very short. As I said, this is a narrative essay that I submitted for my English one class. I can't write a novel or any story longer than 3 pages in a yellow pad because my professor might find it boring… so, here you are.. Reviews please…


End file.
